


I need your loving, without it I’m weak

by red_glitter_reaper



Series: Shorter and Eijis adventures [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aww, Crushes, First Kiss, Fun, Gay, I Tried, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorter likes to break windows, There isn’t enough of Shorter and Eiji, dorky Shorter is adorable, end of episode 6 Eiji is wearing Shorters sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: Shorter confesses his love for Eiji. Will Eiji love him back.One shot!





	I need your loving, without it I’m weak

It was a warm summer night, Shorter had been pacing around the block. His head swimming at the thought of Eiji that day. He looked so cute in those tight jeans he liked to wear. He blushed at the thought, he had to see him again. He had to tell him how he felt. He couldn’t keep going living in this game anymore. He stumbled down to Eijis house, he saw his bedroom light was on. He picked up some pebbles and tossed them at his window. He wasn’t getting his attention without thinking he grabbed a rock and chucked it at the window , the window shattered. He debated running off, Eiji stuck his head out the broken window. 

“WHAT THE FUCK SHORTER”

“Hey....can you come down so we can talk?”

“You could have texted me instead of breaking my damn window, I’ll be down.”

Eiji came out and glared at him, at the same time he was happy to see him. 

“Eiji I need to tell you something.” He reached for his hand,” I’m in love with you. Since I first saw you, I feel like I need to protect you, keep you safe, the way you smile, and laugh. I just...I’m crazy about you.” 

Eiji stared at him, he didn’t know what to say. He could tell Shorter was getting embarrassed. So he reached over and touched his cheek. He gave him a passionate kiss. 

“I love you too. I was worried you didn’t feel the same way. You didn’t have to break my window to tell me that”

“Ya, I’ll have that replaced”

“I’ll always be with you.” He gave him another kiss.


End file.
